Someone to Lean On
by kari89
Summary: Someone dies, and the dd's have to find out that they need to start a new life without that him. It is really sad, and it is a lot better than my other fics. this is going to end as a Yakari, but with a twist to it. It is a songfic, but the song goes with


Lean on Me ****

I do not own digimon, or any of it except the story. Please don't flame. This isn't too much of a romance, it's just how to people live with a hoorible accident haunting their lives. Enjoy! 

Someone to Lean On 

Sometimes in our lives,

We all have pain; we all have sorrow,

TK ran out to the road as though he was running for his life. Where to go, food, water, shelter. These few things were running through his mind as he crossed a busy street leading to the freeway. Horns started to honk everywhere. A semi-truck driver came barreling along eating a huge sandwich so high that he could not see over it. He just saw a young blonde-haired boy dart out in front of the truck. It was too late to stop! Bang! The boy had skidded out so only his side was hit by the speeding semi.

****

But if we are wise,

We will know that there's tomorrow,

Matt stood leaning against a chair in the city hospital, waiting for the doctor to come and announce what was wrong with TK, his brother, and if TK would actually live from such a critical hit. The truck driver had just rambled on after hitting TK, but someone had gotten the license plate number. In a few minutes the other digi-destined would be arriving. Speaking of the group, here came Sora and Tai with everyone in tow behind them. He noticed that the more recent digi-destined; Davis, Ken, Cody, Kari, and Yolei seemed extremely sad and resigned. Yolei's eyes were red and puffy from crying for hours, and Cody, TK's DNA partner looked really bad, as though he himself had been hit by a truck. A nurse came out and said, "I'm afraid TK might not live much longer. If you would like to talk to him you may go now…" she trailed off as TK's doctor came running in. "I'm very sorry," he said, "but Takeru Takaishi died a few seconds ago." Matt stiffened at first, not believing what had just been said. He heard many gasps and he looked around at his friends. Kari had slowly sank to her knees, Cody sat down on the floor suddenly, Tai gripped Sora's shoulder as she cried into his chest, and Yolei and Ken looked as though they might faint. Izzy was looking forlornly into his computer, at, Matt could only guess must be Patamon slowly being crumbled into data. Mimi was openly weeping, mascara running down her face everywhere. Jyou was gazing at the doctor as though he expected the doctor to tell him it was all a joke. Slowly Tai got Sora to start walking over to Kari, and helped both girls out the door. Sora had made Tai's shirt very soggy by now and she started to blow her nose on his shirt as well. Kari was as pale as a ghost, but had no expression at all, and Matt couldn't tell which was scarier, expression, or no expression. Mimi called her mom on her cell phone and then she left to board a private plane to New York. Slowly everyone else left, not once meeting Matt's eyes. He called his mom and dad, and told them the news (they were out of town) and then went down to the cemetery to schedule a funeral. Then he walked to Tai's house and asked to speak with Tai and Kari. He asked them both to come to the ceremony and if one of them would say a speech in TK's honor. Tai looked at his sister and nodded numbly. "We'll be there," he finally whispered. Matt left their house to find Daisuke and asked if he too, would say a speech in TK's honor. Davis gave his ok with it, and then he climbed a tree. Matt walked to his room and went into the digital world. He sat there going around everywhere that had memories of TK. He even went to the spot where puppetmon's castle had been. _It was all my fault. He died because of me. I killed him as soon as I said those damn words. **I hate you. **How could those words kill him that way? I was mad at him for being him. I killed his life, him, because he was being nice. Mom and Dad finally went out together, and TK thought they would practically come back married. I had to yell at him. I had to make him leave. I had to make him see red, so that he wouldn't see that stupid semi coming down the road. _Matt heard quiet footsteps on the leaves; when he looked up he saw a young girl-Kari-leaning against a tree. He got up and stood by her. She didn't even notice him. She just stood there with the same expressionless face on. She finally looked up at Matt, and he saw her eyes for the first time since TK had been hit. They were dead. There was none of the usual sparkle or light that TK had endlessly told Matt about. He got the feeling his eyes just might have the same look on them. Tears welled up in his eyes, and struggling to keep control of himself, he told Kari, "Cry Kari, just cry. Let it all out. It was just an accident. You couldn't do anything about it."

To his surprise, Kari's face turned into a face of anger. "He was a bastard! He said that he didn't ever want to see me again, just 'cuz an old friend and I hugged Well now he won't have to worry!" she yelled as she began to sob. Matt and Kari broke down; leaning on each other and the tree for support-they were unable to hold themselves up because they were shaking from crying so hard.

****

Lean on me,

When you're not strong, 

And I'll be your friend,

I'll help you carry on,

For it won't be long,

'Til I'm gonna need,

Someone to lean on

Matt and Kari spent the rest of the day talking about things TK had done, and things they had done with TK. Matt was not at all surprised that Kari and TK had made out and almost went pretty far-Tai came home from soccer practice early. Kari was surprised to learn that TK had run out from Matt after having a fight before he had been killed. They decided-after arguing for half an hour-that either both of them was to blame for TK running onto the freeway, or it was no one's fault. Everyday until TK's funeral they went to the digi-world to talk and relieve their load of grief.

****

If there is a load,

You have to bear,

That you can't carry,

When they got home they privately worked on the speeches for TK's funeral. Neither of them rarely had seen the other digi-destined-except the ones that lived with or near them-because the group had pretty much disbanded. Tai and Sora were always with one another, as was Davis and Ken, and what Yolei, Cody, and Mimi did no one knew. Everyone had a pretty good idea of how Jyou and Izzy handled stress (mostly with other women-not each other *too often*). The digimon all mourned day and night for Patamon and TK. If Kari and Matt couldn't meet at the digital world, they met at whatever caused the hold-up for meeting; a soccer game, a concert, or a photo contest/gallery, etc, etc. 

****

I'm right up the road,

I'll share your load,

If you just call on me.

The day finally came for TK's funeral, and everyone was wearing black-except for the digimon. They put a computer disk into a small coffin with a picture of Patamon on top of it next to the big coffin. Speeches were given, and food was served afterward at the Ishida household. In the middle of the "party" the phone rang and Matt answered it, listening later to what the police said. Everyone was dead quiet, and Matt slowly said into the phone, "OK, thanks." He did a small, slow circle and said quietly, "They found the truck driver." Kari gave out an outraged gasp, and asked where the driver was. Surprisingly, Matt told her. Kari grabbed her coat, and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her. She ran down to the police headquarters, and asked to speak to the truck driver who had run a boy over. They led her to the cell and then left her by herself to talk to the prisoner. In a deadly quiet, calm voice she said, "Do you know why I'm wearing black right now?" When he realized that she expected an answer he gave a slight shake of his head. As soon as she saw that she glanced his name card and said, "Well, Jeffrey, I'll explain that to you. The boy you ran over on March 29, this year, was my best friend and lover, Takeru Takaishi. They spent a whole fuckin' month trying to find you! You ran and hid, eating your cargo to live. You left him lying in the dirt. You should be killed right now. In fact, considering my life is pretty low now, maybe I should kill you right here and now," she hissed. "The police wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't have been waiting for. I'd like to send you to hell. But I'm not, I'm going to make your life a miserable, living hell, and then, when you die, you'll go there forever. You ruined my life, it's only fair that I ruin yours." And she spat in his face. "He had the Crest of Hope!! Well I'm Hoping pretty damn well that this is all a nightmare, or that he will come to life but it isn't quite working, is it? I'm supposed to have the Crest of Light, but as a digimon guardian once told me, there is no Light without Hope. Bastard," she finished. Then almost crazed, she yelled, "TK!!!!!!!" She started to fall back against the wall, but a warm body caught hers. "Your lucky you made it before I did, or else there wouldn't have been enough of him left for you to kill." She leaned up against him, exhausted, and angry.

****

Lean on me,

When you're not strong, 

And I'll be your friend,

I'll help you carry on,

For it won't be long,

'Til I'm gonna need,

Someone to lean on.

Matt leaned down to look at her and kissed her quickly on the lips and said, "You and I are in this together, I'm not going to leave you now." Kari looked at him and smiled slightly,

After thinking for a second she said, "I need to be alone for a while." She left and Matt had no idea where she went. Matt decided to go to the digi-world to visit Gabumon, but when he got there he found a dark shadow dragging Gabumon away. He noticed that everyone but a sleeping Gatomon had been taken away. Matt grabbed Gatomon and E-mailed Tai and asked him to come with Kari. Tai went to get her-he had an idea where to find her-and Matt tried to wake Gatomon, but to no avail. Tai found Kari called to her from below the tree with her and TK's initials carved in. Kari climbed down and walked with her brother asking why he had called her down.

****

You just call *snap* on me brother *snap*,

When you *snap* you need a friend *snap*

We all *snap* need some*snap*body to lean *snap* on.

Kari and Tai met Matt, and he showed them the unwakeable Gatomon. Kari took out her crest and a crest that looked remarkably like TK's. She put the crests so that they were laying on Gatomon. Gatomon yawned and woke up. She stretched and then said in a trance-like voice, "The one you seek is that way." She pointed to the woods with her paw, and then went back to sleep. Kari led the way, with Matt and Tai trailing behind her. There was a clearing in the woods, and a log was in the middle of the clearing. Sitting on the log was TK, or at least a ghost of TK. "Matt, Kari, Tai," he whispered softly. It felt like the wind was around their ears, and it was talking to them. "Matt, I'm so sorry. But don't blame yourself. I was angry because I knew that my dreams of mom and dad were unrealistic and childish. I wanted to be more grown-up. If I had thought about where or what I was doing, then I would have just stayed home. Tai, you've been great. You believed in me, and got me through, even if you aren't a basketball fan. Be careful. I promise I'll watch every game of yours and Daisuke's, and every time you'll hear me cheering. I'll be in the stands at the championships. And Matt, every concert, you'll see your biggest fan watching and singing every song. I'll give you inspiration when you need it. Kari. God, Kari. I feel so stupid. I didn't mean it. It's just I was overly jealous. Besides jealousy I was just being a lousy stupid person. Don't blame yourself for anything. Tai, Matt, will you leave us for a second?" the ghost of TK asked. Tai was about to protest when Matt pulled him away. "Kari," started TK, "I've watched you every day and night. You are so important to me. I have enjoyed watching you and Matt together. If you were to be with anyone besides me, I would like you to be together. You have a lot in common. Kari, I love you more than anything. I will always be there, blowing wind through your hair as boys watch in awe of your beauty. Then I'll whisper in your ear, and remind you that I love so that you won't fall for any other boy. I will watch as you have your first child, and get your big photography promotion into the best part of the newspaper." He pulled her close and kissed her. Then he let go and said a strangled, "Good bye Kari, my love, my fire, my Hope, my Light." With that he disappeared. Kari cried out as she realized he was gone. She would never see him again, and she had to forge a new life. Matt and Tai helped her feet after she had suddenly sat down on the ground. 

****

Lean on me,

Kari and Matt went out on a date a week later and found that being in one another's company was very nice. One day they talked all about TK and how he acted. During that they could almost hear laughter in the wind. 10 years later Matt proposed to Kari to become his wife. One year later, Kari was taken to the emergency room in the hospital because she was about to have her first child. 

****

When you're not strong,

Kari was having some trouble with her new son, and all of her friends didn't know that she was having her son. She had had to call an ambulance to get to the hospital. When the baby gave an extremely hard kick, Kari cried out in pain. A second later she felt a soft whispering in her ear that said, "Calm down, I'm here for you. Your baby boy will come out as slick as butter in one minute." She felt the comforting voice leave her and go into her baby. A minute later her baby boy, TK, came out, slick as butter, just as the spirit had promised. When Kari came home she had to wait a few hours until Matt came home from a concert. He got a small bundle of a surprise, and he was so happy. When he heard his son's name, he cried out in joy. Kari, then showed him a small stuffed animal that she had been working ever since she knew she was having a son. It was a small Patamon. TK took to the stuffed animal very fast, and kept it forever.

****

And I'll be your friend, 

I'll help you carry on,

For it won't be long,

'Til I'm gonna need,

The next year Kari had a second child-a girl-by the name of Emily Mei. Then the news came that Kari's mother had just died. They attended the funeral with one screaming infant and one sleeping boy. The children did get to meet Uncle Tai-"Guncle Chai"-and Auntie Sora-"Pantys Lora"- and their twin cousins Kassandra and Leigha. They went back home into a daily routine but they always included remembering TK. Many nights Kari and Matt would tell the children stories about TK, and they would always know him through the stories. No matter what happened he was always there, and always would be. And no whose lives had been touched by his would ever forget him.

****

Someone to lean on.

Did you like it? Please review. Thanks, Holly


End file.
